The present invention relates to a radiological imaging apparatus, and in particular, to a radiological imaging apparatus using a semiconductor radiation detector.
In the prior art, a semiconductor radiation detector is electrically connected to wiring placed inside a support substrate using a method such as soldering, while being mechanically held on the support substrate (Third Edition of Radiation Measurement Handbook (NIKKAN KOGYO SHIMBUN LTD.), p.559).
Conventionally, an operation of replacing a semiconductor radiation detector is not easy because of the need for a soldering process. On the other hand, the semiconductor radiation detector may use a connector that requires an insertion force to push a male terminal provided on the detector, in a spring of a female terminal. The female terminal is provided in the connector. Even a low insertion connector (LIF) requires a force of about several grams/pin to push the semiconductor radiation detector. The inventors have found that when the semiconductor radiation detector is pushed in the connector requiring an insertion force, a load on the semiconductor radiation detector exerts a strong frictional force between the male terminal on the semiconductor radiation detector and the spring of the female terminal, making the semiconductor radiation detector likely to incline. The inventors have also found that the inclining semiconductor radiation detector may slidably contact and damage a delicate semiconductor member of an adjacent semiconductor radiation detector. This problem may also occur when the semiconductor radiation detector is pulled out of its connector for replacement; also in this case, the adjacent semiconductor radiation detector may be damaged. This problem can be avoided by increasing the clearance between the semiconductor radiation detectors installed on the support substrate to the extent that the semiconductor member is not damaged by the contact. However, the formation of such a clearance causes the semiconductor radiation detectors to be more densely arranged. This prevents the further improvement of sensitivity and spatial resolution of the semiconductor radiation detector.